The present invention is related to an improved security check lock structure including two independent lock mechanisms for driving two locking members which are connected to form a hanging hook. By means of unlocking the lock mechanisms, the locking members can be respectively driven to open the hanging hook. Therefore, the hanging lock is unlockable in multiple manners.
In response to the recent terror activities, the customs of respective countries have checked the baggage of the passengers more and more strictly. In order to minify the affection and inconvenience to the passengers, it is a trend to equip the baggage case with a security check lock structure which is unlockable in at least two manners (generally in two manners ). All the lock apparatuses manufactured by the same manufacturer are set also unlockable by a specific common key owned by the customs. Accordingly, when passing through the customs, the security check can be conveniently performed. Also, it is more convenient to use such lock-apparatuses.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 247655 discloses a security check lock structure including: a lock housing; a slide member movably disposed in the lock housing, the slide member having an internal slide space; a lock hook having a root section and a free end, the root section being movably disposed in the slide space of the slide member, the free end being synchronously movable with the root section between a first position and a second position. When the free end is positioned in the first position, the free end is inserted in the lock housing. When the free end is positioned in the second position, the free end is separated from the lock housing; a private lock mechanism disposed in the lock housing for driving the slide member to control the movement of the root section of the lock hook; and a common lock mechanism disposed in the lock housing for controlling the movement of the root section of the lock hook within the slide space.
In the above security check lock structure, the two lock mechanisms serve to control one single lock hook so as to lock or unlock the lock structure. The design of such lock structure is limited.